The Other Hero Story
by WolfSoulProduction
Summary: She was just a college student obsessed with video games, but one day, she wakes up inside one of her favorite games: Fable 3. Not realizing it, though, she walks right up to Reaver's manor. Now, after a hasty escape, she joins the princess of Albion on her quest to kick Logan off the throne. But somehow she always ends up in Reaver's grasp. Reaver/OC Not a good summary, I know.
1. Just a Dream

**Wolfy: Sooooooo... Gawsh I love the Fable games! But someone who really caught my attention was Reaver in Fable 2. He was such a (supposedly) handsome, douche baggy guy, and I LOVED him! Sure, he was a bitch, strutting around showing off his amazing gun skills, and I reaaaallly wanted to bitch slap him, but you gotta admit, the guy is good looking. And I LOVED his appearance in Fable 3. HESH SEW ADOWABLE! That hat and white suit. xD He looked soooo much more... uh, better? in Fable 3. He looked stupid in Fable 2 (xD) but he was still cool. Plus, he's probably the most complex character of the series, with the whole pirate king/king of thieves immortal no-soul Oakvale destroyer thing going on with him. But anyway, I wanted to write a fanfic about him. Or something like that. Simple. Right? :D Hehehe... sorry for mistakes, or if this story makes your eyes die. Dx I can't really think of a way to begin this tory (story). OH, IT'S SOOO CRAPPY! Dx And the . . . means time lapse. Just clearing things up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable. Non of it.**

* * *

**The Other Hero Story  
****Chapter 1**

** Just a Dream**

I lay on my bed, staring up at the dark ceiling of my room as the digital clock on my nightstand soundlessly blinks to 1:34. Damn. I would be groggy at my classes this morning. But my mind was racing at an incredible speed, blinking from one subject to another, like a glitchy light bulb.

My thoughts were on the game I had been playing only a mere four hours ago. Fable 3. Not the best of the three Fables, but still awesome. I was taking on multiple subjects, like how to open the Demon Doors, or the silver keys, or my obsession of buying up all I could. The Darkness that was coming, and raising the crappy six million dollars. I fucked up the first time playing Fable 3, and all my stupid people died. I was pissed off. But now I know better. And the outfit I wore. Damn I looked sexy.

I laughed and shuffled in my bed. And then there was Reaver. Damn. I know it was a game, but Reaver was handsome, as well as awesome. Fuck the fact he was fake. I loved a lot of video game characters. Link, Mario, even sweet little Tails from the Sonic franchise. Aww, Tails was so adorable! So it wasn't weird that I liked Reaver. He was a bitch though, and if I ever met him -like in a crazy weird dream- I would totally slap him.

I yawned, closing my eyes and trying to catch some sleep. _Hmm... Reaver... _He gave up his soul -and I'm pretty sure his heart as well- to be immortal. How sad. Damn lucky he was real good looking though.

But enough of that. I could feel my mind slipping away as sleep came to take me. And for a second, I wished I could be in Fable 3, just for the fun of it. Being a Hero, using magic, all the awesome scenery in Albion. Lucky bastards.

. . .

I fluttered my eyes open, then closed them immediately, a sharp birdsong echoing around me. Hmm, the birds must be awfully close to my window. Then a breeze stirred my hair. I don't remember leaving my window open. I yawned and stretched, the gritty noise beside my ear caching my attention. I snapped my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. And, oh, it was a _lot_ to take in.

I scrambled to my knees, blinking rapidly as I flickered my vision between the dark soil ground, the forest surroundings, and the _gorgeous_ lake farther off.

This definitely wasn't my damn room.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I jumped up, spinning in a circle. Where the hell was I? What time was it? My parents? Claire? Am I dreaming? I fucking hope I'm dreaming. I better have been abducted by aliens or something like that.

"Fuck," I grumbled as I took a deep breath. I could feel my hands trembling. I needed to find someone. I could see a house not far off through the trees. And of course the lake. Damn, it was gorgeous. In its reflection I saw a pale pink sky with wispy clouds, the image distorted as the soft wind ruffled the blue waves. It was amazing.

I took another breath, shook myself, pushed down my rising fear, and started off, glad that I had the black flats I used as house slippers with me. I brushed through the undergrowth, moving closer to the house and the lake. I could see a snowy mountain in the distance as I walked out of the forest. Finally the house came into view, but I found it to be a mansion instead of a house, complete with an elegant black metal fence and flowery front yard. It looked like there was a guard post right outside the fence, but it was empty, so before anyone could spot me, I sprinted forward, slipped into the mansion grounds, and hid behind a gray statue of a man leaning on a cane. I was looking around, taking in my surroundings. But enough of that, I chided myself as I climbed up the stairs to the peach colored mansion. I wondered who lived here exactly, and if they would be kind enough to let me use their phone.

I knocked three times, waited, then knocked again. Maybe no one was home. Maybe they were still asleep. Maybe the place was vacant, or-

_ Click_. The door slid open flawlessly.

"Oh, uh..." I glanced up at the man's face, quickly noting his attire: dressed in a white suit of sorts with black fur lining, with a black top hat, gloves, boots, and brown vest under his white jacket. But when I looked at the face I froze.

Soft wispy dark brown hair was under the hat. A smile like smirk curled his lips, and his half closed dark brown eyes watched me with amusement.

Holy fucking _shit. _It was Reaver.

I felt my chest constrict as I stared up at Reaver. God damn, he was better looking than I thought.

Fuck. This was a dream. _Definitely_ a dream. I was in Fable 3. I recognized the lake -Bower Lake- and Reaver's mansion. Did I wake up here because I was thinking of Fable 3 before I slept? Was my mind making up this whole place?

"Yes, my dear?" His voice jolted me out of my shock. He was watching me with fascination, dark brown eyes never leaving mine.

It took me a second to find my voice. "R-Reaver..." was all that squeaked out from my mouth. If it was even possible, the man looked even more amused, his smirk widening and his head cocking only slightly to the side. If it wasn't for my shock I would of smiled at the adorable gesture. He looked like a puppy listening to a strange new sound.

"I see you know my name, my dear. Not a shock, as even the youngest of children do."

Arrogant bastard. I could still slap him...

"I..." I straightened out and bit my lip. What exactly could I ask him? 'Oh hi I'm from Earth, I need to use your phone oh wait you don't even have tv or trains oops.' Fuck.

He was looking at me with those dark eyes, and I wished I had knocked on another house. "Well, my dear, you seem a little," he lifted a black gloved hand and pinched one of my locks of hair, glancing at it for a second, "informal." I felt nervous, very jittery, with his hand so close to my face, even if it was gloved. Luckily he drew it back. Then his eyes wandered to my dirty clothes, but I felt his gaze lingering longer than it should have. I felt my face flush as I shifted uncomfortably, wanting to bring my hands up to my chest protectively. Of course. Reaver, the man who would sleep with- ah, no, I didn't want to even imagine.

I glanced down quickly, the slap plan still in my mind. But then I caught sight of the gun. _Holy crap, is _that_ a Dragonstomper .48?_ Suddenly, I didn't want to slap him. I looked back up.

"Would you like to come inside, my dear?" he purred, gesturing with his hand for me to enter his humble abode. "You could bathe, and I'm sure I could find you a little something to wear."

I almost snorted. _Yeah, from your bedroom floor_. But I still took a step into his house, and I knew I was entering a shark's cave. Then again, I was in a dream, right?

"Wonderful! Up these stairs, to the first right there is a washroom." He waved to the stairs in front of us. "There you will find a tub. Fill it to your heart's pretty desire with water as I look for a dress." Then he was gone, leaving me standing alone in his house as he strode up the very stairs he waved me towards. He disappeared down the hallway on the right. And there I was, standing alone in his house. His very awesome super rich bastard owned house. Did he invite every person that knocked on his door to take a bath? Didn't he know I could stuff my pockets and run?

Letting out a sigh, I trudged up the stairs and took a right to the hallway, the one I remember seeing in the game. His manor was much brighter than it looked. Of course, there were a few doors in the hallway, so I took a wild guess and opened one, hoping I didn't open up a door to a weird sex chamber or something. Fortunately, the door I opened lead into the washroom, as he called it, where a large wooden tub lay, next to a toilet and sink. Of course, the toilet and sink were old fashioned, but the tub was still just a tub. Except there was no shower head. I did see a faucet though, and there was a mirror over the sink. I shut the door behind me, fiddled with the doorknob until it was locked, and stood before the mirror. Oh. No wonder he invited me to take a bath. My hair was tangled with leaves, my black tank top dusted with dirt. Haha, haha... oh... oh...

I bit my lip and looked at my reflection. Auburn dyed curly hair, dark brown eyes, pale face. I wasn't short, but I wasn't tall either. I was considered skinny, and I did exercise daily. But right now I looked... haunted. I could see how. Waking up in Albion's Millfield forest and ending up a wealthy, bitchy Hero's mansion would do that to you.

I let out a long sigh and started up the water, surprised to find it warm straight out of the faucet. But of course, I had to remember this is _Reaver's_ mansion. And it was a dream. I wouldn't make the water in my dream freezing cold.

I stripped down and ran the water through my hair first, kneeling by the tub to wash my hair with the sweet smelling soap and conditioner. Then I stepped in and washed quickly. The soap smelled like... vanilla. I loved the smell of vanilla. Why would Reaver have vanilla scented soap? For guests, maybe? No, my dream. I like vanilla.

I stepped out and took a nearby towel, wringing out my hair and wrapping myself in the towel. Then I got to cleaning my top and red gym shorts. As I was wringing them out, someone knocked on my door. It was more like a tap really.

"_Ma belle_, are you doing well? Do you need me to... _join _you?" I could _hear_ his smirk. I placed my hand over my eyes, closing them for a second to calm myself. But I couldn't resist cracking a grin. Ah, Reaver.

"No, I'm ok," I replied, fighting to keep my voice even. Who did he think I was? One of his whores? "I just need to dress." I pulled on my bra and panties, then wrapped my hair in the towel.

"Well, I just happen to have your outfit here with me, my dear."

I bit my lip, hesitated, then cracked the door open to look out. Reaver was leaning against the wall, holding up a dress and I think a corset. Aw, crap. A corset.

"Uh, can I... have them?" I murmured, looking at him. He cocked a brow and slowly handed them to me. I could tell he was enjoying my awkwardness. I quickly snatched up the two items and hid behind the door again, sighing in relief. Then I looked at the dress and corset. The corset was cream colored and laced up the back. The dress was a dark red with a flourish-y small golden bow -I think it was called a cravat- on the upper torso, and an intricate gold mesh that wrapped around the sides and back of the dress skirt. It was a beautiful dress, and I wondered where Reaver got it.

I slipped on the corset, decided I couldn't lace it up by myself, stepped into the dress and pulled it up to my belly, and slipped on my black flats. Then I took a deep breath and cracked open the door again.

"Reaver?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Shit. He was still there. Creeper!

"I... uh, I... need help... with the, uh, corset..."

He smiled and pushed against the wall, stepping forward to help me. I bit my lip and turned around, my fingers intertwined with each other as Reaver pushed the door open. He brushed my hair over my bare shoulder, and I mentally scolded myself for not doing that before. Then he pulled the laces together. Shit. It felt like someone was hugging me too tight. I let out a soft cry and wrapped my arms around my stomach, taking deep breaths. Turned out it _hurt _to breath.

"Fuck," the word escaped my lips, a soft breath. I shut my eyes as Reaver finished up, and his gloved fingers slid down my side as he pulled up the rest of the dress. It fit snugly, and buttoned up at the back. The sleeves were poofy, like Cinderella's dress, as well as the skirt, and fell just above my feet. I felt like a princess. I never wore dresses, other than on special occasions.

I felt hands spin me around and suddenly I was facing Reaver. His smirk was present, his eyes locked with mine.

"Ah, look at that. Much better, don't you think, my dear?"

I blinked up at him. "Uh..." I raked my mind for what I would do next. I had to get out of here, though. I had to wake up. I _would_ wake up, soon, soon. So I willed up all my courage and said, "Reaver, I-I'm very thankful for the dress and bath, but-" But, I was cut short as my stomach grumbled rather loudly. I could feel my face flush pink as I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Ah, so the mysterious dear is hungry, hmm? Well, let's see what we can do." I gasped as Reaver snatched up my hand, kissed my knuckles softly, and lead me downstairs. To the left of us was that kitchen with the smaller-but-still-long table, set with candle holders and empty plates.

"Take a seat, _ma belle. _I will get the staff to serve us, and then we can see if... we can get to know each other better, hmm?" He was looking at me with a seductive smirk as he left, and I had to calm myself as I gathered my thoughts.

If I didn't wake up soon, I would end up with a bullet in my skull. I was sure Reaver would try to take me to bed, and I would do everything in my power to _not_ go. Plus, with my bad mouth, I would probably piss him off and get myself killed. Or my temper would kill me. Crap. I was screwed. No, wait, it was my dream, right? _Dream world, don't let Reaver shoot me in my head. I kinda need my brain to live,_ I told myself, feeling silly.

Reaver reappeared with an old woman, a maid, carrying a tray of food. She quickly and efficiently served both Reaver and I as said man settled down across the table from me. Then the maid left, leaving us alone. I looked down at my plate of food. Ham, I think, with scrambled eggs, a roll of bread, and a cup of coffee. The maid then returned with another silver tray that held two silver jars and a teapot. She set it on the table, curtsied, and left.

I crossed my legs under the table and stared at the food. I didn't have much appetite, but it would be disrespectful to not eat, right? So I picked up a fork and poked at my food, keeping my eyes low. Then I started eating in small bites, my appetite slowly returning.

"You know, coffee tastes much better when it's warm, _ma belle_."

I glared up at Reaver, then averted my eyes, letting out a short, low hum, reminding myself exactly whose presence I was in. My temper wouldn't cut it with Reaver. Damn, I kept forgetting it was a dream. It was just so realistic.

"I know," I grumbled back, snatching up the sugar and milk, I think, that the elderly maid brought in. Soon I was sipping my coffee, feeling much better. I relaxed into the chair and fiddled around with my still moist hair, keeping my eyes down.

"Come, dear. Speak. I don't bite." I looked up at Reaver, who was smirking back at me. He was finished eating, it seemed.

"I..." I looked away again, feeling so stupid. What would I say to him?

"Well, it seems it must be me to start the conversation. Where did you come from, my dear? You just appeared from thin air." He was sitting back in his chair, watching me closely. I bit my lip and decided to go with the truth. Hmm, this could be fun...

"I... woke up in the forest."

His eyebrow shot up. "Woke up in the forest? Why now?"

"I don't know," I replied, shuffling uncomfortably in my chair. Then a question popped in my mind, and before I could stop myself I had blurted out, "Why did you kill Barnum?" Oh, poor Barnum! This bastard-

"Who?" Reaver leaned forward, placing his arms on the table. Shit! I told myself I had to watch my mouth, damn it! Wait, aw, damn it! I was confused.

"The, uh..." I let a small smile escape my lips as I thought back to the scene in Fable 2. "The man with the _apparatus_ that captured your picture." When he still looked confused I said, "Back in..." aw, shit, "Bloodstone..." I lowered my eyes, panic rising in me. He would wonder how I knew. Crap, crap, crap!

"The picture would take too long to develop. So I killed him." I looked up and saw him smirking again. The panic was replaced with rage.

"That's why!?" I jumped up from my chair, furious. "You killed the poor man because of that, you bitch!?" Oh, how he-

Suddenly there was a gun aimed at my head. I froze. Shit. I knew this would happen. Reaver was frowning now, his eyes narrowed.

"That happened almost forty years ago," he said as he stood slowly, the gun's sights never leaving me. "How do you know about it?" He was looking straight at me.

"I-I..." Crap. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I didn't want to die! Why did I have to open my damn mouth!?

"How?" he demanded, moving towards me.

"I don't know!" I cried out, taking an involuntarily step back as he advanced.

"You aren't... no, they would have said something," he murmured to himself, eyes never leaving mine.

They. Did he mean... _The Shadow Court? _"You think I'm immortal? That I went to the Shadow Court?" I blurted out, immediately bringing my hands up to my mouth. Oh, shit. He looked mad now.

"You know about the Shadow Court?" he growled, stepping closer. My back bumped against the wall.

"Yes. No! No, no!" I cried, pushing against the wall. I couldn't die in my dream! Why- what was happening!? "Stop! I won't tell anyone! Please, I don't want to-"

_ Bang!_

I let out a squeal and fell towards the floor, wrapping my arms around my head. I was trembling furiously, my left ear ringing.

"Clean this place up." I shakily peered up and saw Reaver leaving the room, gun back in it's holster. I looked back and saw a hole in the wall next to, I'm guessing, where my head was. He let me live. I let out a relived sigh and sat up, leaning against the wall to calm myself.

I stood and took shaky step after shaky step, grabbing the table chair to steady myself. The ringing in my ear was fainter now, which I was relived of.

Slowly, very slowly, I cleaned up the kitchen, passing the hours sweeping, mopping, scrubbing plates, passing a white cloth over the table and sink, afraid of what Reaver would do. Soon enough the sun was setting outside the window. I gritted my jaw. Why hadn't I woken up yet?

My nerves were still shaken, and I had stumbled upon a cabinet full of expensive looking wines. I wasn't a drinking person, but right now I could do with a little fogginess. So I grabbed a fine glass and poured myself a small amount of a dark ruby red wine. I took a sip, surprised to find it tart and sweet, the liquid sliding down my throat with a welcomed flame. Oh, it was delicious.

I poured myself a full cup as I finished up, putting away the buckets and the mop and broom and rags. Then the elderly maid entered the kitchen, and I stood against the bar where the half empty wine bottle and cup were.

"Master Reaver is getting ready for dinner, dear. You can go and rest while I cook." The maid bent down by the sink and pulled out a pan. I suddenly got an idea. I breathed in to steady my voice and shuffled my feet.

"Oh, it's ok. I'll cook." She looked up at me, then shook her head, the gray bun atop her head jiggling slightly. I held back a giggle.

"Oh, no, my dear. I'll do it."

"But I wanna do it," I reasoned, smiling at her. "Please."

She frowned, then nodded curtly. "The pantry there is stocked with food. You can make whatever you like." She started out.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" I said, taking a step forward. She smiled at me.

"I go by Kelly."

I smiled back. "Charlotte."

She curtsied and left. I sighed and took another sip of the wine. Then I got my ingredients ready. I don't know how, but suddenly I was frying something that looked like a steak. I found an already made pie crust and filled it with apples, and it was now baking in the really, really, really ugly silver stove. I had also placed two potatoes in the oven, and was boiling corn ears in a pot. Wow. Who knew I could cook? Hmm, I think I did.

I was drinking some wine when I looked from the bottle to the frying steak thing, and I smiled. I poured some wine onto the steak, the liquid sizzling on the black pan. A few drinks later and a short rest, I threw away the empty bottle and started plating the food. The pie was still baking, but I had made pies before and knew it would be ready in time for desert. If I lived long enough.

I had set the two plates on the table and was getting another bottle of wine. This one tasted like the one I was drinking. Wait, no. The one I was drinking before. I turned the oven off and was pouring a drink for Reaver when said man walked into the kitchen dining room thing, looking as perfect as ever. I smiled at him and strolled over to my chair with the wine bottle in my hand. I sat and watched him as he settled down and eyed the food.

"You know, it isn't poisoned. That's what you're thinking, huh?" I said, taking a sip of the wine. Wow, it was getting real foggy. Was I slurring my words?

"My my, dear. I do believe you are drunk." He smirked, picking up his cup and swishing his wine gently. His eyes were dark and his stature was relaxed. I glared at him, then ignored him as I started eating. Damn, I was a good cook. I dug in, hungry after cleaning this stupid room all day. I couldn't finish, of course, but I left room for the pie. I practically jumped up and served the pie, taking a small piece for myself.

"Kelly tells me you decided to cook yourself," Reaver commented as I take a forkful of pie. I nod, keeping my eyes on the table. "Why so, _ma belle_?"

I ignored his question and looked up at him through heavy eyelids. "Aren't you still mad at me?" I murmured, tilting my head slightly to the side

He lost his smirk. "I try not to dwell on the past." He waved my question off.

I finish my pie and lay my arms on the table, placing my head on my arms. "Reaver?"

"_Oui, ma belle_?"

"I'm tired. Are... are you... you gonna throw me out now? If you do, can I have my clothes?" I stammered, blinking and looking up at him. He looked slightly surprised.

"Throw you out? What kind of gentleman would I be then?" His smirk was back. I yawned and looked at the table.

"I could sleep here..." I murmured, exhaustion washing over me like a wave. I closed my eyes. There was footsteps. I looked up and Reaver was at my side, helping me up.

"Come, my dear. Kelly has laid out some pajamas for you." He held me close as we walked up the steps. I started humming a familiar tune, one I had heard in Fable 2. It was... was... it was about something. Besides me, Reaver had stopped, and I stopped my humming.

"Reaver? Something wrong?" I inquired, looking up at him. He was looking at the wall with narrowed eyes, and at my voice he looked at me. Wow, his eyes were... wow.

"No, nothing. Just, that song..."

"It's a lullaby," I said as he started off again. "From a-a place. A place far away, I think." I furrowed my brows as I thought about that place. "It... it's all... nature-y and foggy... the song is about a lady... like a Banshee, except prettier, and not all dead and stuff." We entered a room. "She -or hers, I mean the ladies- they swim out to the big water place." He laced down the corset. "The-the water place, with ships. But no one sees them. How... how did they make the song if they never saw them? Reaver?" I asked as the corset fell to the floor. Forgetting about my question, I held the dress up to my chest and turned to Reaver. "Go. Shoo!" I waved him towards the door with my free hand, and he left. Then I changed into some soft pink pajamas that I swore I had seen before and sat on the bed. Reaver returned with a cup full of some red liquid.

"Here, my dear. This will help when you wake up." He pushed the cup into my hand and I obediently drank it, like a child being offered medicine. "By the way, what is your name, _ma belle_?"

"Charlotte," I murmured, handing him the cup and crawling under the covers. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, and it was welcomed.

"Good night, Charlotte. You'll need it."

. . .

I could hear voices. _Mother? Father? _I blinked my eyes open and recoiled from the sun, cowering under my blankets. _No, not mom and dad. Claire, from college_. Crap. I didn't want to go to class today. I was still sleepy. What had happened yesterday? Did I go to a party? No, it was something...

"Shit!" I cried out, sitting straight up. No. No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't my dorm. Fuck, I was still in Albion. The voices were male. I was still in Reaver's manor. I was still in this stupid dream. It was a dream, right? Why was I still in Reaver's house?

A bird squealed outside.

Or was I?

I could hear water. I jumped up, looking around the room. Suddenly I swayed side to side, thrown off balance. There was a porthole in the wood walls. Shit. No. No. No. There was a fucking porthole. Fuck. I was on a ship, damn it! Reaver!

"Fuck!" I cried out, rushing to the door. But someone beat me to it. It opened and I crashed right into Reaver.

"Ah, so the fairy awakens!" he purred. I backed up, away from him, and looked at him with a 'what the hell' look.

"Fairy? You bitch, where am I?" I snarled, furious and full of panic.

"I would watch my mouth, my little minx," he chided, his smirk never leaving. "We're on a ship, obviously."

"No shit!" I spat, glaring daggers at him. His smirk lessened slightly.

"Tsk tsk, my dear. That mouth of yours is no good. But no matter," he shrugged, "for it'll be long gone soon."

I froze. My eyes looked out the porthole. There was the ocean, but I could see land. It was a curved hill, with a fence lining the edge, running around a curve and disappearing. Bushes grew at the bottom of the fence, and torches lined the stone wall just beyond the fence.

Oh, crap, I knew the place.

"No," the whisper escaped my lips as I backed up against the wall. My eyes locked with Reaver's dark ones. They were half closed, watching me with amused interest. "Why?" was all I could get out.

"You know too much, my dear. Sure, I could kill you now," suddenly he was at my side, roughly handcuffing my hands to my front, "but it's that time. So I thought, 'Why not?'" His voice was right at my ear. I could feel my chest tightening as I bit back tears. No, no, I didn't want to die! Why didn't I wake up? Why wasn't I back with Claire in college, getting up for my classes?

"Too bad you were drunk last night. We could have had a grand time."

I was disgusted. "I will never sleep with you, Reaver!" I spat, but he just chuckled.

"Now, lets make this quick." He pushed me forward, and I stumbled towards the door. I tried to back up, but he was there, pushing me, taking me against my will. Soon we were on land, the ship workers ignoring Reaver and I. I tried my best, I did, but Reaver was stronger than me, and he had me walking straight into the mess that was Wraithmarsh. Bloodstone was just a blur as I struggled, and before I could even try to escape, we were crossing the rickety old bridge that I remember you ran through in the beginning of Fable. The closer we got to the Shadow Court's large metal doors, the greater the feeling of dread grew in my stomach. Reaver pushed me forward, and I realized I was facing Oakvale. Facing where the docks, and the Blacksmith, and Pub, and General Shop should be. Now the buildings were drowned in water, reeds and mist shrouding the once quaint and peaceful hamlet. It was-was-

As I took the broken village in, a sudden pang of pain, intense pain, hit me. I let out a cry as I closed my eyes. No! No! This couldn't be Oakvale! It just couldn't! It used to be so, so-

"How could you!" I cried, looking at Reaver, who was ahead of me, checking the area. He glanced back at me, looking amused.

"Could what?" he inquired, amused.

"Destroy this place!"

He froze, turning slightly to glare at me. "What?" he questioned, slowly.

I glared back, taking a step forward. "You bastard! You-you monster! Look at what you did! This place used to be so beautiful, but you destroyed it! You fucking greedy-"

I tumbled to the floor as Reaver slapped me straight across the cheek. Without the use of my hands I fell straight down, smacking my head on the moist ground. I let out a cry and tried to prop myself up, scrapes on my arms and knees. My cheek was numb. I looked up and saw Reaver aiming his pistol at me, looking furious and terrifyingly calm.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you-"

"And why would she do that, if she speaks the truth?" said a voice. It was raspy, and sounded like a hundred whispers. I looked past Reaver and saw a thick fog a few inches away from under the bridge, a figure in it, floating above the ground. Memories of a certain fight came back to me from Fable 2. Shit. It was a Banshee.

"You destroyed this village, pirate king. You deny the guilt."

"Shut it!" snarled Reaver, shooting twice at the Banshee. But the bullets phased through the hag as small dark creatures approached us. The ankle biters. Crap. And here I was, lying defenseless on the ground. Reaver started on the ankle biters, every bullet hitting its mark.

"You regret destroying this village. You regret killing her. Her screams haunt you at night."

"Shut up!"

I stumbled up, watching the fight. If Reaver killed her, then I would... he... no, no. I didn't want to die! No! _No, this is my dream! I won't die! I won't! _I closed my eyes and drew all my power. I wouldn't surrender! And like that, a sharp pang of power surged through me and the cuffs snapped, flying to the side as they crackled with electricity. I stared at my hand for a moment, my mind registering what just happened. I... used Will. I used a spell. _This is my dream! I rule it!_

And with that I bolted into the fog, towards the Drowned Farm, leaving Reaver and the Banshee. I ran and ran and ran, the marsh a blur as I stumbled through the murky water and mud. I then stopped at an old charred building surrounded by murky water, catching my breath. It was like a windmill of sorts, and it hit me. I knew this place. I was near... yes! This was where that man trapped me in Fable 2 after the Cullis Gate in Brightwood malfunctioned! I was near the Cullis Gate!

I stumbled forward, splashing through the water and onto land. I could see the caravan cage, to my right, now old and covered in weeds. And there! The stone platform that was the Cullis Gate! On the hill! Oh, it was the Cullis Gate from Fable as well, the one from Barrow Fields.

I choked back tears and sprinted for the platform, my mind reeling as I pushed down my reverie. What if I couldn't use my Will? What if it didn't work? What if it malfunctioned? But I pushed them all aside as I stood on the platform, overlooking the marsh. It was now or never. Reaver would be looking for me. So I closed my eyes and focused on the Shock spell. I could feel incredible energy rush through my body. I opened my eyes as blue electricity crackled at my fingers. I held it, growing the spell until it engulfed me in magical volts. I looked out to the marsh, frightened. Reaver could suddenly appear, or a Banshee, or Hollow Men. So, before anything else could happen, I released the spell, everything turning white. I wasn't sure what was happening. I felt a rush, it felt like I was flying, and then I was lying on the ground. It was cold, and it was stone.

Was I back in college?

I looked up. There was land. No fog, no marsh. There was a house, a bridge, water. I sat up, looking around. Holy crap, I was in Millfields. I was where the Guild entrance used to be in Fable 2, the small building in the middle of the lake. I was lying on the pedestal thing. The gazebo.

How did I get here? There wasn't even a Cullis Gate here. But no matter. I was away from Reaver. Away from Wraithmarsh.

Who knew I would be so affected by the village turned marsh? It was like I had grown up in Oakvale. Just seeing the place killed me. I remembered it so clearly, as if it was once my home.

"Forget about it, Charlotte," I murmured to myself, standing up. My head spun for a moment before I steadied myself, starting off towards the shore. It was morning, the sun just up in the sky, birds chirping a song. It was calm, and I could almost hear the soft music from Fable 3 in my head.

I stepped onto the dirt ground and glanced to my left, where a carriage was sitting with two black horses at the head. I wondered faintly who came in it before starting off towards Bowerstone Market. I could go to the orphanage in Industrial and maybe get some new clothes and some food. Then I would see about this whole 'Waking up in Albion' thing. If... if I really was stuck here... oh, god... I would have to make a living. Get on with my life where I left off. I was nineteen. I could get a job. But in these times, if I wasn't married young, wasn't I referred to as 'old'? That I would never get married at such an 'old' age?

I let out a sigh as I rounded a boulder, only to bump into a woman. I let out a small gasp as I held up my hands to my chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as the woman looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh, no, no! It's alright, sweetie!" She waved my apology off. I looked closely at her. She was a beautiful woman, with chestnut hair and brown eyes. She looked in her forties, but something told me she was older than that. She wore an elegant white dress with gold trimmings and details, her hair falling around her shoulders in a slight wave.

"My, dear, why are your pajamas wet?" she asked, eying the pajamas Reaver had given me. Oh crap, my pants were soaked up to my thighs with water, my shirt spattered brown. I didn't even notice it.

"Oh, um..."

"It wasn't the lake water, was it?" she asked.

"No, it was, uh..." Crap. What did I tell her?

"Come dear, sit." She waved me towards the carriage. Oh, it was her carriage. I obediently followed her, hesitating as she sat inside the carriage on the plush looking black seats. She noticed and scoffed, closing her eyes and waving off the seats, I think.

"Oh, don't worry about the seats. Come, come!" So I sat across from her, looking out the window of the carriage. "Now, tell me, what happened?"

"Well, it's a long story. Very long," I sighed, slumping my shoulders.

"Well, then, tell me everything. I'll hear the whole story."

"Everything?" I said softly, glancing at her. "I don't think you'd believe me."

"Oh, you don't know the things I've been through, sweetie. I'm the Queen. Try me."

I looked at her in shock. The Queen? As in... "Sparrow?"

She looked slightly surprised.. "Yes, I used to go by Sparrow. You didn't recognize me?"

I glanced out the window. "Uh... no.. I-I'm not from around here."

"Well, then tell me. Where are you from?"

"Uh.." I decided to tell her the truth. But first I asked, "You know Reaver, correct?" She nodded, and before she could say anything, I continued. "And the Shadow Court?" She nodded again, eyes widening in realization.

"He tried to-"

"Yeah. I'm not from this-this world, I think. I woke up here in Millfields, knocked on his manor, stayed there the night, and woke up on a ship. He lead me into Wraithmarsh, and a Banshee attacked us. But before that..." I hesitated, my hand going up to my cheek. I could still feel the sting of the slap. My eyes pricked with tears. "I-I said something to Reaver, and he slapped me. I didn't really- I mean, I was panicing at the time. I didn't want to die. I just wanted to wake up from this dream. But I didn't. Then the Banshee appeared. While Reaver was fighting the ankle biters, I somehow used... Will." I rubbed my fingertips, glancing up at the Queen. She didn't interrupt, only watched me with interest. "I ran. I ran far away, and I ended up by the cullis gate that lead to Brightwall, Garth's tower. I used Shock on it, and I ended up here." There was a silence that stretched out. I hesitantly glanced up at the Queen. She looked thoughtful, her eyes on the window. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"I think you were meant to be here, sweetie," she said after a moment. "You used Will. You know about Albion, even though you woke up from another world. You were brought here for a reason. Don't fight it."

I looked out the window. _Was I really? _I stared at the forest, just realizing the carriage was moving.

"Where were you planning on going after this?" she asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, the orphanage in Industrial." I kept on watching the forest.

"Really? Oh yes, you don't have your parents here," she murmured, I think to herself. "How about..." Her eyes lit up, and I wondered if that was her 'I got an idea' look. "What if I adopted you?"

I froze and looked at her. Be adopted by the Queen? Be a princess?

"R-really?" I stammered, dumbfounded. She nodded and my heart soared. Be a princess? So the dream hadn't ended. _I hope this is still a dream._ But as I thought about all the events that unfolded, my hope that this was still a dream started to fade. There was no logical reason as to how I ended up in Albion, in a video game. Just... no... How in the world? And then the whole 'let me adopt you' thing was just... just too much.

"You really want to adopt me?" I asked, ready to be put down.

"Yes. If you really did use Will, I would love to teach you how to master it. Maybe even get that old man Garth over here." She smiled happily. "And I would love to get to know you, starting with your name."

I smiled back, embarrassed. "Charlotte. I'm Charlotte."

. . .

"There. The paperwork is finished. You are officially my adopted daughter," the Queen, my mother, walked out of the study, smiling. She took my hand in hers. "You are a princess."

"Princess," I breathed out, testing the word. "Princess Charlotte."

My adopted mother laughed. "Princess Charlotte. Now, _Princess Charlotte_, lets go tell your new brother and sister."

"Logan and, er..."

"Elizabeth." So her name was Elizabeth? Hmm... It sounded like a princess' name. And it would suit Elizabeth, if she looked anything like she did in the game.

She lead me out to the garden, and I saw a tall silhouette next to a shorter one. As we approached, I could make out the features. It was Logan. He wore a prince's outfit, a silver and black and red one. He was handsome, with his combed back black hair, and his dark eyes. He was standing next to a girl, a lady. She looked in her twenties, probably younger, wearing a poofy white and blue dress, softly speaking to Logan. Logan glanced at us as we approach, smiling at his mother and looking at me for a second with calculating eyes.

"Mother," he said, smiling and giving her a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I want you to meet Charlotte. She'll be your new sister." Logan looked at his mother in shock.

"New... sister? You... adopted her?" He gaped at me, and I smiled hesitantly, waving shyly at him. Oh, what would he say?

"Yes, dear. I know you are wondering why, but just trust me. I think you'll get along fine." Logan looked at his mother, then at me again, and I swallowed, nervous. After a second he smiled back and held out a hand.

"Welcome to our home, sister." I felt my heart flood with joy.

I shook his hand firmly. "Thank you, Logan. And call me Charlotte."

"This is my, eh, friend, Elise." He motioned to Elise. Oh! Elise! How could I of not recognized her! The orange hair was a dead giveaway.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Charlotte," Elise murmured as she curtsied. I returned the gesture, glad that my adopted mother had given me a dress to wear. A dark blue one that stopped below my knees.

"Please, call me Charlotte." I smiled at her. She smiled back. I noticed she was standing close to Logan, very close, and I figured she was more than a friend. I did not see that coming. Oh, but I realized they were so cute together! Especially since Logan didn't look like he was dead.

"Now that you have met, can you tell me where Elizabeth is?" mother asked Logan.

"She's in the training room with Walter." Logan glanced toward what I remembered was the kitchen. His mother nodded and waved me forward. She lead me through the castle, the guards in red coats and maids in aprons nodding and greeting the Queen. Soon we were at the training room, swords clashing together inside as Walter and Elizabeth fought. Mother stood and watched them, and I nodded to her, slipping in and grabbing a sword from the rack as Walter and Elizabeth looked out the window for a second. Walter said something about the Queen, and Elizabeth replied with, "Teach me to be a hero."

While they spoke, I walked up and stood behind Elizabeth, holding my sword to point. It felt so natural, even though I had never held a sword in my life.

"Hello," I said, smiling. Elizabeth spun around, slashing at me. I instinctively blocked, balancing my power with hers.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Keep fighting, Elizabeth. This is Charlotte," our mother spoke, and Elizabeth hesitated before backing up, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Mother?"

"I adopted her. She is your new sister. Now get to know each other. Walter?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Walter approach mother.

"So," Elizabeth murmured, narrowing her eyes at me, "my new sister?"

"Yup." I smiled. "You gonna start?"

She swung at me, and I immediately blocked, using my body to push her back. I rolled away, and I was surprised at my instincts in battle. Where did they come from?

"How old?" She slashed at me again, and I returned the favor, our swords sparking together.

"Eighteen. You?"

"Nineteen." She kept coming, and I kept blocking, switching from offense to defense. I could feel Walter and our mother's eyes on us. We continued for a while, evenly matched, until Elizabeth rolled and caught me in a tight space. Crap. I rolled away from her, her sword slashing the air where I was a second ago. I swung around in what would be considered a flourish, smashing my sword against Elizabeth's. She let out a gasp as the room was filled with a clatter, two pieces of sword clattering on the ground. I stared at the sword halves, stunned. I broke it! I broke the sword, like Elizabeth should in Fable 3! Oh my god!

"Look at that! She done went and broke it!" I heard Walter exclaim. I looked up and saw Logan standing next to our mother. Him, Walter, Elizabeth, and mother were starting at me.

"You... you broke it..." Elizabeth murmured, moving her eyes to the sword. _You can too!_ I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"You.. you snapped the sword in half..." Logan murmured, blinking.

"Have you used a sword before?" Walter asked.

"Never." I looked back at the sword, then at my mother. She had a sparkle in her eye.

_"I think you were meant to be here, sweetie. You used Will. You know about Albion, even though you woke up from another world. You were brought here for a reason. Don't fight it."_

_Could I really be a Hero?_

"Wow. Just wow." Elizabeth approached me, smiling. "I'm glad you weren't here to hurt me. I wouldn't want to meet you in battle."

I smiled back. "Ditto."

"Well, you both seem civil now, so I'll leave you to get to know each other." Mother curtsied and waved Walter and Logan to follow. I smiled at Elizabeth and shrugged.

"Guess it's just you and me then."

"Yeah. Want me to show you around?"

"Sure." I put the sword back on its rack and followed Elizabeth deeper into the castle. She nodded to the help, and I did the same.

"So mother adopted you out of the blue."

"Yeah, pretty much. I think she'll explain later on."

"I hope," Elizabeth sighed, glancing at me. "So, where are you from?"

I hesitated. "Bowerstone. I met your mother in Millfields."

"Yeah, she likes to go there a lot."

"It's a nice place. Have you been there?" I asked, looking out the window. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I never leave Bowerstone Market. Not even to Industrial or Old Quarter. I wish I could though."

"You wouldn't like Industrial," I said, crinkling my nose as I imagined what it smelled like in the factory town.

"I'm not sure why Mr. Faraday keeps building factories. I heard he even wants to recruit children to work!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It's wrong to have children work," I murmured, remembering Fable 3. "They deserve to live their childhood." _So Reaver doesn't own the industry yet, huh?_

"I agree. And so does mother. While she still breaths, no child will work in Faraday factories." We stopped to stare out into the garden as the sun glittered on the ponds and fountains.

"What do you want to be?" I asked suddenly. "I mean, when you grow up." I glanced at her.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "A Hero. Like our mother. You?"

I smiled at the sky, remembering what I was thinking of two nights ago, while I was still in the USA. "A Hero just the same."

* * *

**Wolfy: Yes, Faraday. He owned the Industry before Reaver. Search it up on Fable Wiki. :)**


	2. Weary Heart

**Wolfy: Soooo CHAPTER 2! I hope the first chapter wasn't too stupid. I liked the whole event between Charlotte and Reaver, but, really, I had trouble with the whole adoption part. I wanted Charlotte to meet Elizabeth (Princess) and the Hero Queen, and yes, even Logan. But it was hard to come up with that. So I just had the queen adopt Charlotte. ^^' Yeah, crappy, I know. BUT... ok, I got nothing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. And I want to make Reaver the antagonist, but for him to also have ****protagonist**** moments. Awwwsh! That cool with you guys? Okay? Okay. xD And I noticed a lot of the other Reaver fanficts have song lyrics and stuff. I guess I could do that, but only when I find a song that fits with the chapter. Ok, I'm rambling now! Chapter time! ****Oh, wait, I'm also going to change up when events happened in Albion, like Logan leaving to Aurora, how long it takes to get from one area of Albion to the other, etc. I'll also try to include the older parts of Albion too, like Knothole, Witchwood, Bargate prison, Snowspire, Hookcoast, etc.**** Unless they don't fit in with the landscape and stuff. :D Sorry for mistakes and the shortness of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: -.- I don't own Fable, or Reaver, Princess, Logan, Hero Queen, etc.**

* * *

** The _Other _Hero Story  
****Chapter 2**

** Weary Heart**

** -One and a half years later-**

I stayed in Albion. Every passing day my wish of returning home grew fainter. Logan, Elizabeth, Walter, Jasper, the Queen became my family. I loved them. And they loved me back. But the castle was small, and I got bored easily. I explored every accessible room, spent my fair time in the garden, and stared longingly at the gates that lead to Bowerstone. I finally was allowed to leave the castle grounds, and I did so excitedly, exploring Bowerstone, then farther, returning every week to my home. Sure, I left for a few days, but so did Logan, and I returned all the time, bringing gifts for Elizabeth and mother. And one day, while walking around in Bowerstone Market, I came upon a small puppy, a black mutt that looked like a German Shepherd Husky mix. He had blue eyes, incredible blue eyes that seemed to understand everything. I took him in and called him Pooch. He grew over time, being my constant companion on my weekly adventures. Elizabeth soon got her Collie, a boy named Dipper. Funny name, but, then again, my boy was called Pooch.

I didn't see Reaver personally in the one and a half years, though I did catch glimpses of him in Industrial and Millfields. I avoided him at all costs. He didn't own Industrial yet, but he still made tons of gold somehow. Maybe the whole pirating gig wasn't over yet.

Mother announced she had adopted me to the people, though she only said my name to the public. Most people knew me now, but treated me as an adventurer instead of a princess. Logan, as it was destined, left to Aurora with his army, and returned alone, a changed man. He didn't show it much, other than the new scar that cut down his mouth, but he wasn't the same. He was quieter, and took to being isolated in the war room and library for hours. Which meant... it was coming soon. And it did.

A heart wrenching day.

I was back in the castle, taking a break from my traveling. Mother had fallen ill to a mysterious sickness, and I was staying at the castle until she recovered. Then, two days ago, we awoke to find her still in her bed.

I locked myself in my room for the two days, oblivious to what happened in the world. Then Jasper knocked on my door and informed me that mother's funeral was tomorrow. After I woke up I roused myself and picked out my outfit. No, I wouldn't wear a dress. Instead I wore a hooded robe, one that resembled Theresa's. It was black, with a dark wine red torso, stripe up along the hood, and a wrap around the bottom. Its sleeves stopped at my elbows and it had a wrist piece, black with red. I wore black flats and a black undershirt and skirt below it. Then Jasper came to get me.

With my face hidden in the hood, I left with him to the gardens. I watched in the pouring rain as my adopted mother was taken into her tomb. It was a private event, and as the doors to her tomb were shut, Logan lead us to the front of the castle to address the people of Albion.

I stood next to Elizabeth, who stood next to Logan, now the King of Albion. I felt the rain soak into my clothes, the dark, cloudy day mimicking my feelings. My hand seeked out the warmth of Pooch's head as he sat next to me. Even he was somber.

"Today is a grave day for Albion," Logan started, the pain in his voice barely restrained. "It has lost one of its greatest. My mother, the old Hero Queen. She is in a better place now, and I can only hope to be half the leader she was. I will do everything to defend Albion." He paused, letting his words soak in, like the rain. "So, starting today, after the mysterious death of Ernest Faraday, Faraday Industries will be handed over to Reaver."

Shit. I stiffened up. Reaver was here? No, I couldn't see him. But I could see the crowded people below, spreading far into Bowerstone Market. They looked uneasy, sharing glances, and they were right to. I guess rumors of Reaver's... 'willingness' to kill had spread around.

"Yes, it is a drastic change, but Reaver will make the most of the Industry." Damn right he will. "With my mother gone, we must climb out of this hole and become an even greater country. And together we will!"

The people cheered. I looked to the side, where Walter and Jasper stood, clapping. I met Jasper's eyes, and he smiled at me. I smiled back weakly, then looked to my other side.

That was a mistake.

There, clapping slowly, stood Reaver in his black suit and top hat. Oh, he looked... wow. Damn, I had no words to describe him. The black outfit suited him _much_ better than the white one.

Then, as if he could feel my stare, he looked straight at me, holding my gaze. I froze, my stomach taking flips. I was looking straight into his dark half closed eyes. Did he remember me after one, two years?

He narrowed his eyes at me, stopping his unenthusiastic clapping. His black cane slid to the floor, his gloved hand resting atop it. He said something, I think my name, but the cheering was too loud. My chest suddenly constricted in panic. He recognized me. He knew it was me. He would kill me. I had to get out of here!

I bit my lip, spun, and bolted inside, running to the garden. I could hide there. Hide until the crowd cleared. Get my weapons back. Tell Logan. Do something!

I burst out the door, onto the stone steps that lead to the garden. My hand instinctively reached to my thigh, where my Ice Maiden was usually strapped. But I just brushed past fabric. Aw, crap. I stared out to the garden, biting back tears. I started down, but as I hit the soil a gentle hand caught my elbow.

"Charlotte!"

I spun around and saw Elizabeth holding me, looking worried. Next to her Pooch whined and Dipper glanced up at his master.

"Eli," I sighed, all the tension leaving my body. I looked up to the sky, thanking Avo. Reaver couldn't get me with Elizabeth here. I was safe.

"You okay, Char?" She looked truly worried. I nodded, taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just..."

"All of this?" she said, and I nodded, lying. "I know. I'm... really... yeah." She let go of my arm and looked towards the tomb where our mother lay resting now. "We can go inside. Logan is finishing his speech. He doesn't need us there."

Elizabeth led the way up into the castle, where we sat at a small table and waited for a maid to bring us some tea. At my feet Pooch laid down.

"Have you noticed," Elizabeth started, "a change in Logan? He seems... stricter, more tired these days. He stays in the war room for hours, doesn't go on his trips, and meets with a lot of people daily." She sighed, looking at her hands. "I'm worried for him. He's the king now. It seems like a big responsibility."

"Yes, but he's more than capable to run Albion. I just hope the power doesn't get to his head," I murmured, looking out into the rain. Then we sat in silence, sipping tea as the time passed. Outside there was cheering, and then footsteps filled the castle walls. There was a soft chatter as the maids moved around, the guards going to their posts, and the chefs setting table for lunch.

Logan entered the room, walking down the stairs slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped at the stair base and waved over a maid. She rushed over, looking nervous at serving the king.

"Get the study cleaned up and ready. I'll need it for the next few days." The maid nodded vigorously and rushed off. Elizabeth looked over at Logan and stood. I followed her over to him.

"Logan, are you going somewhere?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head slightly.

"No. I'll be meeting Reaver for the next few days to discuss Bowerstone Industrial and its future."

What? Reaver? Here?

"How many days?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

"A week or so."

Fuck.

I nodded and looked towards the left wing of the castle, where my room was at. I nodded to Elizabeth and started up the stairs calmly, only to race into my room once I got into the vacant hallway. Pooch rushed in front of me, panting and wagging his feathery black tail. I quietly locked the door and changed into my usual clothes, the female's highwayman suit. I bought it a few weeks ago when the Brightwall clothing shop got it. There was only one -the one on display- and I bought it up like a child in a candy shop with a piece of gold. Then I strapped on my sword and gun, and tied my spoils bag onto my belt. I sighed, fixed my frizzed up hair, whistled to Pooch, and snatched up my hat, heading down to the main lobby. Elizabeth was there talking to her boyfriend Elliot. He was a sweet guy, good looking and caring. Elizabeth was good off with him.

When I stepped onto the carpeted floor Elizabeth looked over at me. "Char? You-you're leaving?" She slipped past Elliot and stared at me.

"Yeah. I... I decided to take a break from the castle and... mother. I need to get away for a week or two. I'll be back soon, don't worry." I smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell Logan I'm going off. Maybe he'll understand." I hugged her. "Bye, Eli. See ya later." I turned to Elliot and gave him a hug as well. "Elliot." I smiled and glanced at Elizabeth. "Take care of her for me, will ya? She needs someone to watch her."

"Will do. Bye, Charlotte." Elliot smiled as I left out the doors, Pooch at my heels. Now, the problem was, where was I going? I could go to Millfields for a while, check out Bower Lake, but then what? Go around and shoot stuff? Sure, it was fun, but there was no challenge. And it's not like there was a shooting range in Albion.

I froze, my fingers tapping my Ice Maiden pistol. Or was there? What happened to Westcliff? Could I get there by Garth's cullis gate in Brightwood? I haven't checked out the tower yet, but I know it's still in Brightwood. I could see it through the trees while I roamed the forest last year. I found that Bowerstone Old Town, Rookridge, Oakfield, and, of course, Brightwood, Wraithmarsh, and Bloodstone were still in Albion. But I didn't know about Westcliff. It was one of my favorite places. I wasn't about to go walking through Bandit Coast and Howling Halls to check out if the ocean side town was still there. So I took off to Bowerstone Industrial. I chatted up some ship masters and it turned out Westcliff was still there, launching Crucible challenges and sailing people out to Bloodstone.

I hitched a ride on a shipment barge, spending a good eight hours on the ocean as we sailed to Westcliff. But while on the ship, as I was cleaning my gun and faintly thinking of Reaver at the castle, a thought hit me. It was about Reaver's Dragonstomper .48. Or his _Dragonstompers_. Six of them. Named after he killed the owner of the Red Dragon pistol. Did he carry his six pistols with him, or were there any in his Bloodstone mansion? Suddenly curious, I changed my destination to Bloodstone after I quickly checked out Westcliff, hitch hiking on another ship to the lawless town. Less than half a day and I was standing on the stone docks around dawn.

I looked around the town. It was the same as always. Prostitutes, civilians with weapons, no guards. The sea gave it a thin mist, and around it grew Wraithmarsh. I couldn't -or maybe I could- believe that six hundred and fifty years ago this was just a forest full of bandits, and that Twinblade lived here. It's changed so much. I could almost see Twinblade's camp, his tent farther off, the bandits going on with their deeds, the large campfire, the trader shops, the makeshift bar, the road back to Oakvale dusty and distinct and littered with bandits in the woods. Now it was... _this._

I shook off my reverie and started up the sloped land. As I turned the corner, the house of T.O.B.Y standing before me, I saw Bloodstone Mansion. It was still there, looming over the town, the black gates open, the garden trimmed, the fountain running smoothly. Of course. Reaver returned every year to do his sacrifices, and he most definitely wasn't going to stay at the pub.

I stepped into the mansion grounds and started up the stairs as Pooch sniffed around the garden. I clicked my tongue and he followed, barking once and standing besides me as I jiggled the doorknob. It was locked, and I wondered why I even tried to see if it was open. I took out a pick and started on the lock. A minute later I slipped unnoticed into the mansion. It was vacant, but recently cleaned. The floors sparkled and the decorations dust free.

First I checked all the rooms, furniture, doors. Nothing. Then I walked into the study, where you first meet Reaver in Fable 2. To my frustration, all the guns adoring the walls were gone, probably in Reaver's Millfield mansion.

I checked the room, double checked, and sat in a chair, cursing. Looks like the guns were gone. Fuck. I stood and started out when Pooch barked, sniffing by the fireplace. My interest peaked, I checked out the fireplace, but found nothing.

"There's nothing here, Pooch." I turned and walked away, the floor creaking under my foot. Pooch barked and scratched at the floor. I furrowed my brows and stepped on the floorboard. It creaked. It was the only spot that creaked. The first thing that came to mind was _It's a removable board_. Then I laughed it off. Why would there be a gun in a removable board? That would be so cliche. But nevertheless, I kneeled down and examined the floor. From farther off it looked like the floor, but I could see the thicker lines of a cut out. I let out a soft snort, surprised that I was right. I unsheathed my sword and stuck it in the floor, peeling the board up. It popped and jumped away, landing with a loud thump that scared me. The space below was small, about a foot deep and the size of a medium picture frame. Inside it was compacted dirt, and something wrapped up in leather skin was hidden there.

"It's not... it couldn't..." I picked up the package and set it on the floor besides me. It was heavy. I unwrapped it and my heart soared to find two guns: the first a red and gold one, the second a red, gold, and silver one, both pistols. There was a note in neat handwriting.

_The Red Dragon and the pistol that took down the Red Dragon's owner. I think I'll call it a Dragonstomper. Yes, appropriate name, __I should think__. __Lucky I already have four of these Dragonstompers. It will be easy to get the other two I've heard of._

Fuck. The Red Dragon and the Dragonstomper .48? I took them both, stuffing my Ice Maiden in my spoils bag along with the Red Dragon and holstering the Dragonstomper. Then I dumped the note and leather wrap in the hole and replaced the floor board, stepping on it to fasten it to place. Then I slipped out of the house, making sure it was locked before I headed to the docks. As I did, I bit back my laughter. Me, stealing from Reaver. Who would've thought it?

As I passed by The Lepers Arms, a man standing there, taking a swig from his bottle, looked up. "Oy, sweetheart!" He waved me over, and I hesitantly approached him.

"Yeah?" I asked, my hand on my hip, near the Dragonstomper.

"You look familiar," he said, narrowing his eyes as he examined my face. I sent him a confused look, and he snapped his fingers. "Yes! You're the lass Reaver brought a year ago! The one in the pajamas."

"What?" I asked, leaning towards the man. He nodded.

"You left with him to Wraithmarsh that day, eh? Why didn't you return with him?"

"Uh, a, uh... Banshee attacked us!" I lied, pointing towards the hill that lead to Wraithmarsh. "We got separated, but I found my way back at night. I left on a ship to Bowerstone." I tapped my fingers on my hip. "What-what happened to Reaver?"

"Eh? Reaver? He came back, alone, but got another lass, an older one, to follow him. Was selling herself on the corner here. Was a nasty one, that one was."

"And then he left?"

"Nah, stayed for a day, checking out his town. We're doing good here." He looked over at The Leper's Arms. "Tis my place there. Taking a break now, but I gotta get back soon. Jim ain't the best bartender." I chuckled a little at that.

"Well, can... can I try it out? I need a little gold right now." I asked. He smiled.

"Sure! Bet Hannah will love to have another gal in the place." He tipped the bottle again, threw it on the floor, and lead me inside the pub. Behind the bar a young woman, in her late twenties, and a younger man, in his early twenties, were serving up drinks and wiping down the sleek wood bar. They saw me and the bar owner and smiled.

"Joseph, back from your break? Who's this?" the woman, Hannah, asked.

"A lass who needs some spare gold." Joseph turned to me. "Didn't get yer name, sweetheart."

"Charlotte." I smiled at Hannah and the man, Jim.

"Well then, Jim, back to sweeping and scrubbing the pub. Charlotte here is gonna serve some drinks." Jim sighed, rolled his eyes, and smiled at me. He brushed past me, picking up a gray rag. Hannah waved me over.

"C'mon dearie. Put your weapon here." She patted a desk by the beer kegs. I placed my hat and sword on the table, but I kept my gun. I just got it and wanted to do a little... bonding. Hannah smiled at me.

"You remind me of Reaver. Always has that damn gun with him. Think he wants to marry it."

I laughed and stood next to Hannah, blushing a little at the comment. "So, what do I do?" I looked around.

"Well, if there's a spill, you wipe. A customer, you serve. A fight, you watch. Well, maybe in your case, you break it up." She laughed and passed me a mug. I took it and looked up as a man placed a handful of gold coins on the bar.

"One drink, miss." He smiled at me and I smiled back, turning to the large keg. It was like a water dispenser: two white bars to pull, two thin faucets. I placed the mug under the faucets and hesitantly pulled one of the bars. Golden liquid poured down into the mug. I let out a gasp, but kept my focus on the beer. When it foamed up at the top I let go. I turned around and slowly walked over to the man standing across the bar, handing him the mug. He smiled widely at the mug. It looked like it was his one true love, and I held back a laugh.

"Thank ya." He turned around and sat at a table. Hannah was beside me in a second, patting my back.

"Well done! Perfect mug!" I smiled and let out a breath.

"Great job! Better than Jimmy there!" Joseph was standing by the sink, wiping down the mugs. I grinned at him as Jim groaned by the window, wiping the stained glass down.

"Sorry, Jimmy boy, it's true." Hannah shrugged at him, a smile on her face. Hmm. It wasn't so bad here after all.

"Bye guys!" I waved at Hannah, Jim, and Joseph from the ship. I was leaving back to Bowerstone with a happy gold sack and a light heart. I didn't try to think much of mother's death as we sailed. I knew she was happy, and I was happy. Albion would go through some rough years, but the revolution would come. We would survive.

* * *

**Wolfy: So, that was a crappy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it even slightly, though. I'm sure the next one will be better. Maybe. :D Did anyone else get a Dragonstomper in Fable 3?**


End file.
